Gray Atkins
Gray Atkins is the husband of Chantelle Baker and the father of Mia and Mackenzie. Backstory Greys dad was very strict, his mum called it high standards. He left when Grey was very young. When Grey was playing with an old wooden toy, his dad came home one night after work, he took the toy of Grey and smashed it to pieces. The first time Gray saw Chantelle Baker was when he drove past and splashed with a puddle. Storylines Gray is the husband of Chantelle Atkins and the father of Mia Atkins and Mackenzie Atkins. He first appears on the 29th March 2019, when his wife is cutting hair in Denise and Kim's salon competing against her dad. He pretends to be a customer and gives her a large tip, helping her win the competition before later revealing himself to be her husband. On 12th April 2019, he surprises Chantelle with keys to a house on the square and they move into 1 Albert Square with their children, Mia Atkins and Mackenzie Atkins Domestic Abuse While Gray is seen to have a soft spot for Keegan and Karen, Gray has a very dark side to him; his abuse. Throughout the summer of 2019, Gray is seen multiple times punching and beating Chantelle, his wife. On the 13th of September, Gray beats Chantelle again after she comes home late after a hairdressing competition, in which she suddenly left in the middle of the event, leaving Denise, Mitch and the others from the hair salon puzzled and worried. Once Chantelle arrives home, she sees Gray, alone, drunk. Gray shouts at her saying their dinner, which they planned for the night, is ruined. After shouting at Chantelle, she decided she wants to go to her mother's house in order to stay away from any possible abuse. However, while attempting to leave, Gray punches her from behind, making her fall to the ground near the door. When Gray was about to hit her the second time, Chantelle shouts to him that she's pregnant. Almost as if Gray completely forgot himself hitting Chantelle, he hugs her and tells her that it is brilliant news and acts happy about the situation. Chantelle is seen terrified. Not long after, Gray and Chantelle have a talk about his abuse. Gray tries to convince Chantelle that he wants help. While in the kitchen, Chantelle accidentally cuts her wrist with a glass, and Gray takes her to the hospital immediately. When the nurse checked up on her arm, and asks her to take her clothing off, she notices a number of bruises. Her doctor knows already that she is suffering abuse. However, when she questions Chantelle on what has been happening with her and her husband, Chantelle strongly denies any abuse. Her doctor gives her a fake lip balm which actually contains a domestic abuse number and other resources. Chantelle still refuses to take it, but Gray comes in suddenly and Chantelle quickly put it in her pocket. Once they arrive home, Chantelle accidentally drops the lip balm. Gray notices she dropped something, and is furious because he has seen these before. Chantelle finally convinces Gray to get some help with his anger problems. After coming back, he tells her how he is struggling and can't do it, though he understands that he needs to change. However, it is unknown whether he did actually go to the appointment that day, or he is lying and didn't go to it at all. Chantelle and Gray finally go to an appointment together where Gray reveals that he was abused by his Father as a child who also abused his Mother. He also reveals to his couselor that he takes his anger out on Chantelle a lot, however heartbroken by this reveal, Chantelle stops the appointment and takes Gray home to where she tells him she wants to renew their weddings vows. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Current Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Solicitors Category:Atkins Family Category:Villains Category:Fathers Category:2019 Arrivals Category:Episode Count to be Confirmed